1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and devices for treating and exercising various core muscle groups in the human body. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and devices for treating and exercising core muscle groups in the neck, shoulders, upper back, and abdominal region related to the cervical curvature for supporting, improving, and maintaining proper head and neck posture, as well as overall posture. The device works by a variety of mechanisms, including manipulation, strengthening and establishing muscle memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise devices that target specific muscle groups are known, including those core muscle groups that are associated with maintaining lumbar support. In addition, bar-like exercise devices that rest on or about the shoulders for training core muscle groups are also known. An example is a padded bar intended to comfortably facilitate lateral twisting motion in order to strengthen the external oblique muscles of the abdomen.
However, known devices that target specific muscle groups, and particularly bar-like devices, are not well-suited for treating and exercising core muscle groups in the neck, shoulders, upper back, and abdominal region related to the cervical curvature for supporting, improving, and maintaining proper head and neck posture, as well as overall posture. Rather, known devices are structurally improper with respect to bar length, padding curvature, padding width, padding density and/or bar weight, thereby rendering the device of little to no use in achieving the goals associated with using the present invention. In addition, known devices aren't configured to releaseably receive exercise bands, thereby further limiting their functionality.
It is a primary object of the present invention to treat, improve and/or maintain a user's overall posture, specifically the cervical curve posture.
It is another object of the present invention to improve a user's cervical curvature from an abnormal curvature to a normal curvature of between 34-42 degrees, measured as an angle between the C2-C7 vertebrae from a side view of the human spine.
It is another object of the present invention to strengthen core muscles associated with improving and/or maintaining posture.